Dead End
by AliceAnderson
Summary: It was just for kick's. We didn't know that your lives was in danger.We didn't know that a killer lived their! Can we all make it out alive or someone end up stanying their for ever? JudaixJohan
1. Chapter 1:Its a rumor

**Alice Anderson: It here falling!**

**Crissy-chan: About time..It took to long.**

**Alice Anderson: It did, but it was fun to write =3**

**Crissy-chan: it was! I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: As much as we wish we owned Yu-gi-oh we don't own the Yugioh series, story, characters by Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, Masahiro Hikokubo, Satou Masashi, Konami, Toei Animation, Studio Dice etc...**

**Alice Anderson: Thanks:)...BTW their OOC**

**Judai's POV**

Blood slowing dripped of the blooded knife as he moved slowly to his victim. He's face held a cold emotionless expression, with a hint of enjoyment. I could see him smiling at her as she screams, frozen with horror and fear. The only thing running throw my mind was_ "Why want she ran? Are you trying to get killed?"_Then finally he delivered the final blow. Her head started rolling on the ground in a small circle. Her body shot out blood on their floor making big red puddle. I quietly turned my head on to Johan's chest. I couldn't stand looked at the TV anymore, It just freaked me out, I could take it anymore. I could feel Johan is wrapping around my waist protectively. "Judai are scared?" He gently whispered into my ear. I nodded my head still lying on his chest. "It all right he's going, well for now anyway." I looked up at him and smiled. For some reason I felt safe in Johan's arms.

The movie finally ended. No more blood and head less bodies. "Alright you to love birds you and stop holding hands in the popcorn bowl." Asuka said lying on Ryo chest.

We quickly moved are heads from the bowl which caused the bowl fly onto Manjoume's head. "Are you serious?" He said jumping up with the popcorn bowl still on his head. We all busted out laughing.

"Come down, it's not like you're going to die." Asuka said smirking. We all started to laugh again.

"Haha, your girlfriend is so funny Ryo." Manjoume said sarcastically.

Ryo and Asuka started to blush. "Just put the next move in!" Asuka

After another mildly scaring movie, well to everyone else but to me it could have made me run for the hill if Johan wasn't next to me. We end up watching all of the horror movies until 10 at night. It was boring around 10:30, that's until Manjoume suggested for all of use to spend the night at the abandoned mall on Ava. I thought that it was the dumbest idea I have ever heard. But everyone agreed that it would be fun. Then they all turned to me. "Are you in or are you out drop out boy?" Manjoume asked me; I looked at Johan for back up. "Come on Judai, it'll be fun." He said smiling at me. I give a small sigh and agreed to go.

"So why is the mall abandon anyway?" Johan asked with entrusted in the subject. I looked at him, why would he care? It hunted!

"Well if you must know, there were unexplained murders."

"W-What kind of unexplained m-murders? I stuttered out. Big mistake

"Well its a rumor, every night as everyone left the mall and the security guards would do their nightly routine around the mall. One of the guards was walked in the east direction of the mall, everything seemed normal but just when he turned around he tripped."

What did he trip on?" I asked tightening my grip around Johan's arm. He looked down at me that same smile that always tells me everything was going to be okay.

"A motionless dead body. When he stood up he saw something in the far corner of the store, it started to move towards him. We got a good look it was a person. He asked did he have anything to do with the dead girls, the person stayed silent. All he did was lifted his right hand that held bloody knife. The man started to swinging the knife at the security guard, the guard was able to get away run to the others. When he told them what happen they didn't believe him. So they went to go see, but they all dead. Only one guard who warned them to leave survived. But of course that's just a rumor."

By the time he finished I was shaking in Johan's lap with my head was buried in chest. I could hear Manjoume laughing at me and Ryo and Asuka scolding him. Johan whispered comforting words in my ear trying to come me down.

"Judai, you know that he said just make you scared. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said giving me a peck on the lips. I could me check hated up a little.

"Really?" I whispered back. He just nodded his head. I looked in his eyes, they held so much love them.

"Okay, you two are done with making goo-faces we're leaving. See at the mall." Asuka says taking Ryo hand and leaving.

Manjoume fallowed but not before saying. "Do get killed tomorrow night."

I buried my head back in Johan's chest.

That night we all parted and agreed to meet up the next day at 10:30 by the mall. Manjoume was the first to get there. Then Johan and I. Asuka and Ryo were last to arrive. Johan walked up to me give me hug and held my hand as we all started to walk into the mall. The only thing on my mind was;_ something bad is going to happen. I can feel it._

**Alice Anderson: We hope you like it!**

**Crissy-chan: Review and tells us if we should make another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Blood?

**It's done! Chapter 2 is up. **

**Disclamer: I WISH I owed this but sadly I don't.**

**P.S I add more people:)**

* * *

><p>Judai's POV<p>

As a group we walk into the mall. Very cliché looking spider webs fill the large empty space. I am holding onto Johan's hand so tight, that you would think I was dying. He was nice about it though and didn't say a word.

"Ok lets make camp in the center of the mall." Manjoume said to the group.

Just as we were setting up camp, footsteps were heard.

"W-who's that?" I question moving behind to Johan.

"Its okay Judai, look. Its only Sho, Fubuki, Rei, Jim, and Kenzan." Johan said to Judai.

"Hey guys, hope your don't mind if we crash your little party." Fubuki said throwing his arm around Rei.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Manjoume said with smile that made me even more scared.

We set out everything we brought and lay out our sleeping bags. I laid mine in between Johan and Ryo. I moved mine a little closer to Johan's sleeping bag. I know I'm going to be scared, I need him to comfort me. On the other side Ryo was Asuka, Fubuki and Rei, Jim and Kenzan and, Sho then Manjoume. Witch made us all in a small circle.

Ryo speaks up. "So guys what should we do first?"

"How about we spit up? See what we can find?" Johan replies. I looked up at him like he lost his mind. Why split up? Didn't he know people die when they spilt up?

"Perfect idea." Manjoume says.

We split into several groups. Johan and me in one group. Ryo and Asuka in another. Then Fubuki and Rei, Jim and Kenzan and, Sho and Manjoume by himself. He has to look all macho man and not be scared.

As we go off in different directions Johan brings me into one of the abandoned stores.

"So...what can I do to make you less scared?" He asks me.

"Maybe if we leave. This place doesn't feel right. Like something bad is going to happen."

"Here I have a better idea." And he brings his lips to mine. It just gets heated when we hear a scream.

"Asuka!" I yell as I pull away from him. "We need to help her!"  
>I pull Johan along to help me find her...I knew something bad was going to happen, I just knew it.<p>

We ran through the mall meting everyone but Ryo and Asuka back at camp. This isn't good, this nowhere near good. This is bad very bad. We just lost them in the mall.

"Where are Ryo and Asuka?" I asked looking around, I was getting even more scared with ever passing second.

"I don't know but we have to go find them." Manjoume order to us.

I squeezed Johan hand to tell him that I was scared and he squeezed my head tell me that he was here for me.

"Should we split up?" Rei asked hung Fubuki. I looked at her and at Johan.

"I think we should stay together." I replied looking at Johan, he gave me warm smile. I looked over at everyone else who nodded in approval. We walked in east direction, the same way that Ryo and Asuka went. I looked on the floor; it had little drops of red on the floor. I stop dead in my tracks letting go of Johan's hand when I realized what it was.

Johan looked back at long with everyone else.

"Judai what wrong?" He asked walking back to me.

"J-Johan its blood." Now I was really sacred and I want to go home, I never should have agreed to it. What if there dead?

"This can't be there blood." Fubuki said trying to think positive, but this isn't changing my mind.

"Johan what if they're d-dead?" I strutted out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
